<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited in Dreams by hanjiseyepatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552236">Reunited in Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch'>hanjiseyepatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Romance, levihan - Freeform, no beta reading we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decided to live alone in the forest after the war has ended. His life has become uneventful and peaceful until he finds himself reunited with Hanji in his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited in Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I wrote this fic while listening to When I'm With You by Faber Drive. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The alliance, or rather, what remains of it were scattered at the battlefield where so much blood has been shed. Rubbles, fallen debris and soot were everywhere. It was a gruesome fight between them and Eren but in the end, they were victorious.</p><p>Levi Ackerman, the last remaining war veteran, was also among the survivors. He dropped his snap blades and laid on the ground as he gasped for some fresh air after the intense fight among the numerous titans. His body ached from all the injuries that he accumulated and might lose consciousness soon. He didn't know how long it had been until he heard the current Commander, Armin Arlert, call for him. </p><p>"Captain, you're here this whole time!" Armin paused to catch his breath as he reached him, a concerned look etched on the younger man. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm alive...surprisingly," Levi sat up from his position and glanced at Armin. <br/>"Everyone is looking for you. I should send a flare–" </p><p>"Don't." </p><p>"Eh?" asked Armin in surprise. Upon hearing his response, he put down the arm that was raised to shoot the flare gun to the sky. </p><p>"Don't. Tell them that I died with the enemy. Please," Levi spoke solemnly. Armin wanted to ask him why he wanted this but the longing for rest, peace and isolation from war and destruction was etched on Levi's face and it was more than enough of a reason for Armin. </p><p>"As you wish. What are you going to do? But where will you go?" </p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my days in the forest as I have always intended to," Levi spoke, averting his eyes to the sky as if searching for something or <em>someone </em>in the clouds. Before Armin could further ask, they heard Jean's voice calling from afar. </p><p>"Now go and tell the survivors the horrible news. I can take care of myself. Take good care of the remaining ones," Levi added. He felt a pang of guilt for lying to the remaining soldiers. He, together with Hanji, watched these kids grow up and have become unexpectedly closer to them but for once, he wanted to be selfish with his decision. And he's grateful that Armin respected that. </p><p>Armin nodded and placed a fist on his chest before speaking with such dignity, "Goodbye, Captain Levi. Until we meet again," After that brief but sincere salute, he regrouped with Jean and informed him of the news. </p><hr/><p>It's been a few months since the battle that determined the world's fate occured. Ever since Levi faked his death, he has lived in the forest, just like what Hanji had wished back then for the two of them. But with them gone, he was all alone.</p><p>Levi managed to build a cabin spacious enough for two people and has decided to spend his remaining days in isolation. His life has become very routinary too, unlike back in his days in the Survey Corps where each day could be his last and anything unexpected could happen in a blink of an eye. On a daily basis, Levi would hunt for food, tend to his vegetable garden, fetch some fresh water in the nearby spring, clean the cabin to his heart's content, read some interesting books and gets to taste various teas. Once a month, he would receive a letter from an eagle sent by Armin who insisted that they still keep in touch. Levi was honestly intrigued on how they trained the eagles to obediently follow orders and figured Hanji would have loved to see this, if they were alive and living with him. </p><p>There was even one time when Armin was near the vicinity of the forest so he discreetly visited his cabin and brought along with him a month worth of food supplies and what's left of Levi's possessions such as the black jacket that he and Hanji used to share, his cravat, tea set, a few books and some clothes that he owned. </p><p>One night while reading the book he got invested in, his eyes grew heavy so after drinking his cup of tea, Levi decided to go to bed. He had to admit that now that his life has become uneventful, he hasn't suffered from sleep deprivation anymore like he used to for decades. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>When he reopened his eyes, he found himself standing in a field of flowers that seems to stretch to eternity. The blue sky, the warm sun rays and the cool breeze made the surroundings more serene. It almost felt and looked like a paradise. But what caught his attention is a lone seedling in front of him that hasn't bloomed yet; it stood out among the sea of various vibrant flowers. </p><p>That's when he heard a pair of footsteps running towards him. He turns around but doesn't see anyone approaching and yet the footsteps are getting louder. Levi's first instinct as a soldier is to be aware of his surroundings and to get a weapon to defend himself but in a field of flowers, he is left with no choice but to get into a physical hand-to-hand combat in case it leads to that. </p><p>"Leviii!" shouted a very familiar voice. He froze; he knew who that voice belonged to. The footsteps got louder and before he could even react, a pair of arms wrapped itself around him. </p><p>"I've missed you!" the voice spoke as Levi felt someone hugging him. </p><p>"Hanji?!" Levi spoke in disbelief. Hanji's arms let go of him and when he turns around to finally face them, he is greeted by nothing. His heart dropped as soon as he realized that he was all alone in that garden, with no sign of Hanji. He was about to consider it as his imagination when he heard the voice again. </p><p>"Ah, it seems that you can't see me," Hanji spoke calmly. Their voice made him so nostalgic. It's been a while since he last heard that voice that he had grown so fond of and yet he felt that it's been decades. </p><p>"Hanji...is this a dream?" </p><p>"Most likely. You can call it a dream. But, we're together here so I don't mind...even if you can't see me. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Levi nodded to the question which Hanji spoke in their casual and cheerful manner of speaking. </p><p>"Did you miss me?" Hanji asked teasingly. Levi can imagine their smirking face and it brought a smile on his face. </p><p>"I always do. Every single day. It's not the same without you but I have to keep going," Levi stated. He can't see their reaction but he hoped he was able to put a smile on their face. </p><p>"Well, we got some time to catch up," Hanji spoke as they gently pulled Levi's arm so they sat beside each other. Levi spent the remaining hours telling Hanji how the alliance managed to stop Eren despite how slim the chances of winning were. </p><p>"And it's all thanks to you. You formed that alliance," Levi spoke. He heard Hanji chuckle. </p><p>"I think it's the only right thing that I did as a Commander."</p><p>"Stop that. You're a great commander and I'm a witness to that. I've seen you at your best and I've seen you at your worst, but you still did an excellent job. I was beside you all that time," Hanji fell silent for a few moments before Levi heard their voice again. </p><p>"Thank you Levi. That means a lot to me." Through his peripheral vision, Levi caught a glimpse of Hanji's smile. But of course, when he glanced at them, he sees nothing. </p><p>When Levi woke up, he found himself shedding tears. The dream felt so real that he thought it would never end. </p><hr/><p>And for the next 2 years, Levi would have this continuous dream of meeting Hanji in that pristine garden where they would talk and spend time with each other's company. He doesn't understand why this phenomena is happening but if it means being able to be with Hanji again, he wouldn't mind. </p><p>There are so many times where they would just wander the premises of the garden while Hanji tells Levi numerous stories from their childhood and there are instances when they would reminisce their early memories in the Survey Corps. But there's this one unique dream that stood out to him the most. </p><p><br/>One night when Levi started dreaming again, he found himself lying on the flower field, which he found odd since it was the first time he found himself laying there. He glances on his side and sees the seedling that has been growing for the span of 2 years. Still, it hasn't bloomed yet which he finds more odd but he shrugged the thought off since time in this place doesn't work the way it does in reality. He then heard Hanji's footsteps getting closer to him. As an attempt to grab his attention, Hanji placed a crown made from flowers on top of his head. </p><p>"Do you like it? I made it for you while I was still alone here," Levi nodded. He's sure Hanji had fun making the flower crown since he heard a chuckle escaped their lips as the bespectacled brunette lay beside him. </p><p>"Good, because I also made one for myself. I know you can't see it but it looks exactly the same." </p><p>The two of them stared at the blue sky above them and were enjoying the silence. Levi felt a hand intertwine with his. He was not expecting this but he just let their hands stay like that. </p><p>"Four Eyes, it's a bit late to ask you this but is this your way of haunting me in my dreams?" Levi asked as his cold hand lightly squeezed theirs. A lighthearted laugh escaped Hanji. </p><p>"I don't think haunting is the right word, Levi," Hanji spoke, their gaze focused on the sky above them. </p><p>"Then tell me, why are we here all this time?" </p><p>"I don't know that myself. This seems to a part of your dream, you know. I don't even understand why I'm here but...I'm glad I am," Hanji reasoned out as they tenderly squeezed back his hand. </p><p>Upon hearing their words, Levi glances in Hanji's direction but as expected, he sees no sign of his bespectacled companion. Still, he can feel the warmth of their hand in his and somehow he's contented with their presence. </p><p>The surroundings was so quiet that he could hear the rise and fall of his chest. It was one of those rare moments where they stayed like that for the whole time beside each other with their hands joined together and they are looking up at the same sky as they would have done if Hanji were still alive. Rare and quiet moments like this made them both realize how closer their relationship has become through the years. </p><p>Then Levi awakens and another routinary day begins for him. But he doesn't mind it because he looks forward to when the night comes and he would fall asleep only to wake up in that dream and to be reunited with the love of his life.</p><hr/><p><br/>Returning back to the quite familiar garden, Levi was immediately greeted by an excited Hanji. </p><p>"Good you're here! I found something very interesting," Hanji exclaimed and grabbed Levi's arm. </p><p>"Four Eyes, where the hell are we going?" Levi inquired. He's been in this flower garden for years and he doubts there's anything new in there that could have elated Hanji. </p><p>"You'll see. Just follow me," said Hanji. Clueless yet intrigued, he let himself be dragged by Hanji. After a few minutes of walking, the duo found themselves standing in front of a wall filled with vines. </p><p>"So there's an end to this garden."<br/>"It seems so," Hanji responded and began removing the vines. </p><p>Levi sees the vines being moved and figures that Hanji was removing them. He then sees a wooden door that was once covered by the vines. </p><p>"What's in there?" he asked, intrigued and suspicious at the same time. </p><p>"Beats me. I figured I should wait for you to come here before I look inside," Hanji stated enthusiastically as they twisted the rusty door knob. Before Levi could protest and remind Hanji to be careful, they had already opened the door. <br/> <br/>Nostalgia filled them as the sound of their footsteps filled the floorboard of the familiar room. The sun rays illuminated the old room; it was evident due to the accumulating dust and the musty scent that filled every nook and crannies of it. </p><p>"My laboratory! I never thought I'd be able to see it again," Hanji spoke, their voice cracking a little bit. They surely missed this place and like Hanji, Levi didn't expect to be in that laboratory again. There were so many memories of them that took place in there.</p><p>Hanji ran to one of the desks and flipped through the pile of papers. It was their many incomplete progress reports from their infamous titan captives and so-called friends, Sawney and Bean. </p><p>"I never got the chance to clean this place," Levi commented as he looked around the unorganized room. </p><p>"And yet you still chose to hang out with me here. Remember the many all-nighters we pulled just to finish the tons of paperworks?" Hanji commented and smiled as they found their very old handwritten notes about the details they got from Ilse Lagnar's journal. </p><p>"How could I ever forget those times?" Levi smiled as memories of those precious moments flashed in his mind. </p><p>Levi reads the hastily written notes made by Hanji and their squad that were pinned on the corkboard. From the corner of his eye, he can see Hanji rummaging carelessly at their desk and drawers. Hanji pulled more stacks of papers out of the drawer. Their hands were full from carrying the papers that they didn't manage to catch a small object from falling. As a result, it rolled and fell on the creaky floorboard.</p><p>"Crap!" Hanji exclaimed, but before they could even retrieve it, Levi got ahold of it since it fell just a few feet from where he stood. He stared in silence at the golden ring as they walked next to the desk. </p><p>"My mother's ring. It was her one and only possession and before she took her last breath on her deathbed, she removed it from her ring finger and told me to sell it so I could have enough money to start a new life in Wall Sina," Hanji sighed before continuing. "But how could a mere child of 11 sell their mother's memento? Before I knew it, I joined the Survey Corps and got invested in research about titans. I was so busy with work that I forgot the last place I kept it, so I convinced myself that I probably lost that ring when we were outside the walls in one of the expeditions despite not wearing it...But there it is, this whole time." Hanji spoke, a hint of melancholy was evident in their voice as they were explaining the story. </p><p>Levi wanted to comfort them but he knows he might mess it up since they both know how he's not verbally expressive. He took his time to choose the right words. He's known Hanji for more than a decade and they've been through a lot together but it was the first time Hanji has ever mentioned their mother. Then the last words Hanji had just said struck him. </p><p>"<em>'I'd rather just the two of us live here'</em> were your words to me back then in the forest, right? I never got the chance to say yes to your proposal," Levi heaved a sigh before continuing, "If you were still alive, I would have done a proper proposal myself. And I regret not having the courage and the right time to do that," Levi stared at the golden ring that rested on his palm. Unknown to him, Hanji was trying their best not to cry after hearing those words from him. All this time, they thought their feelings were never reciprocated. </p><p>When Levi glanced at Hanji's direction, he didn't expect the sight in front of him. His steel grey eyes finally met their bright brown ones. For the first time in this dream, he was able to see Hanji who was teary-eyed and standing next to him. Still not believing the sight in front of him, he cupped their cheek and brushed a few loose strands from their face with his free hand and hoped they wouldn't vanish from their sight. Levi couldn't help it but hug them tightly as tears fell from his eyes. With the same realization, Hanji felt tears streaming down their right eye as they hugged him back. </p><p>When they pulled away from each other's arms, the two of them rested their foreheads together as smiles were painted on their faces. Levi wiped away the tears on Hanji's face and earned a smile from the former commander. Soon, the two decided to walk out of the laboratory and were met by the same flower garden. Hanji pulled his hand when they began to run.</p><p>"Hanji, where the hell are we going?" Levi asked but still followed after them. His eyes were gazing at their joined hands. Hanji didn't respond but stopped on their tracks after a while. Catching his breath, Levi was about to ask again, but the answer was right in front of them now. The lone plant that has never bloomed a single flower throughout the entirety of his dreams has now fully bloomed its coral red petals; <em>it was a red spider lily </em>and the only one of that kind in the field of flowers. </p><p>Hanji glanced at Levi, "So that's why you're finally able to see me. Levi, this means–" </p><p>"It seems my time's up but I've lived my life to the fullest, even the last few years I had in isolation. I have lived and survived for a long time and all things must come to an end," Levi spoke with certainty, a hint of being at ease was evident on his face despite learning about his fate. Then, Hanji remembered something else. </p><p>"Ah, Levi. I almost forgot. Do you still have my mother's ring?" Hanji asked, their gaze meeting his.</p><p>"I do," Levi took the golden ring out of his pocket. Thankfully, he didn't drop it earlier when they had their emotional reunion at the old laboratory. </p><p>"May I have it back? I plan not to lose it again. Not in this never-ending field of flowers. This would be the worst place to lose that ring," Hanji joked before chuckling. </p><p>Instead of simply giving back the ring, Levi got on one knee and looks up at Hanji. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know proposing to the person he have always loved the most would be this nerve-wracking. His hands shake a little bit and mentally question whether he's doing this properly but he took a deep breath and regained his composure soon. </p><p>"Now that death has reunited us, Hanji Zoë, will you share the afterlife with me?" Levi asked. Hanji was in awe for a moment by the sight in front of them as their cheeks get redder from being flustered. Never have they expected Levi Ackerman to ask them this question. As tears began to threaten to spill out of their brown eye, Hanji muttered a 'yes' before smiling genuinely. Levi smiled back in relief as he put the ring on Hanji's left ring finger. He got up, inched his face closer to Hanji and placed a soft kiss on their lips. </p><p>When they pulled away from each other, Hanji can't help but giggle. </p><p>"I didn't know Captain Levi is such a good kisser," Hanji teased despite still being flustered from the heart-warming scenario that took place in front of them.</p><p>"Shut up, Shitty Four Eyes," Levi muttered after rolling his eyes and averting his gaze at them. Hanji laughed at Levi's response. They really missed the way they banter back and forth all the time. </p><p>"Levi...Levi," Hanji called repeatedly but Levi just folded his arms in front of him and stared at the horizon, pretending to be annoyed by the brunette. </p><p>"Leeeevvvviii!" Hanji whines, getting a bit frustrated that they weren't successful in  grabbing the former captain's attention. Smiling, Levi glanced back at Hanji but was caught off-guard by Hanji's gesture. </p><p>The bespectacled brunette balled their left hand into a fist and placed it on his chest, "I'm dedicating my heart to you, Levi. Now and always." </p><p>Levi tenderly held Hanji's hand that was on his chest. </p><p>"So do I, Hanji. From the afterlife to our next lives, I'm dedicating my heart to you," Levi said before taking Hanji's hand and placing a kiss on it. </p><p>From afar, they could see Farlan and Isabel waving and shouting at them to catch their attention. Beside the two is a woman with long cascading raven hair who was smiling at the pair. </p><p>"Levi, shall we go and approach them now? I'm pretty sure you missed them and the others too," Hanji suggested, a smile etched on their face. He smiled and nodded, ready to face all of the people that he wanted to see again. And with their hands intertwined, they walked away from the red spider lily to reunite with everyone in the afterlife. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts on this fic. Thank you so much!</p><p>Feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr: @hanjiseyepatch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>